Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7z - 2}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{5z}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (7z - 2) \times 6 } { 5 \times 5z}$ $r = \dfrac{42z - 12}{25z}$